


The Chainsmokers - Closer parody

by AllINeedIsALittleFelix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllINeedIsALittleFelix/pseuds/AllINeedIsALittleFelix
Summary: Title says it all. Johnlock.





	

Hey

I was in the army before I met you

My sister drank too much and that's an issue

But I'm okay

Hey

Tell your brother it was nice to meet him

But I hope I never see him again

I know it breaks your heart

Mycroft's sending me a car

And

Two years, not dead

And now you are looking well in a tuxedo

And I, I, I, I can't stop

Oh I, I, I, can't stop

So, Sherlock, bring me closer

At a crime scene, maybe murder

That I know you will solve

I'll show the wound on my shoulder

Check my pulse, watch my pupils, hear my heart beating harder

Forget dinner with Adler

Let's keep solving crimes together

You

Look as good as the day I met you

I forgot why I didn't tell you

I was insane

Stay

I'll play on my violin your song

But you beat me to death Watson

Okay

I know it broke your heart

Mycroft's sending you a car

And

Two years, not dead

And now I'm looking good in a tuxedo

And I, I, I can't stop

No I, I, I can't stop

So, Watson pull me closer

At a crime scene, maybe murder

That I have already solved

Shave the moustache off your face

Throw that ring right off the corner

While you come back to Baker Street

John, I need you with me forever

I'd be lost without my blogger

I'd be lost without my blogger

I'd be lost without my blogger

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
